


[Podfic] Kintsugi by Metamorphine

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, a healthy dose of jesus in your sex metaphor, absurd amount of space references, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Most nights he wakes up to the birth of the universe in his bed. The pressure that’s made a home in his chest-- the one that flares up whenever he’s reminded that the space outside isn’t just painted on two-dimensional glass, that ‘cause and effect’ is an undeniable part of life that is not confined to just advancing plotlines, that sometimes things don’t have plots, they just are -- finally reaches boiling levels and pushes against the furrows where he’d been creased and worn with hopes of tearing through and diffusing into something bigger than his body could contain..He finds that the only thing that subdues his heart’s nightly urge to revert back to stardust is the strong press of limbs holding him tightly, willing him to stay a single piece of matter for just a little longer.. . .an astral description of Shiro, Keith, and rebuilding a universe one star at a time. Featuring moonstuck metaphors, pensive paladins, and sex as a coping mechanism.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Kintsugi by Metamorphine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kintsugi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721411) by [Metamorphine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamorphine/pseuds/Metamorphine). 



> As always, thanks goes to the original author of this fic, [Metamorphine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamorphine/pseuds/Metamorphine), for allowing me to record their fic! Please go check out her other works!

[ ](https://imgur.com/LNYLqm6)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/hcV1KSHlIyE)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [31.1mb/00:32:28]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qxwuywn9mfqw8ha/%255BSheith%255D_Kintsugi_by_Metamorphine_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [31.1mb/00:32:28]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fokRGUVZsZmuKPZjTaxmA298E79Nojxh/view?usp=sharing)
  * Soundcloud: 




**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
